Zwischenakt
by MichaelSilverleaf
Summary: Es gibt Momente im Leben eines Schülers, in denen er seine Gefühle nicht mehr zurückhalten kann... - DeanxSeamus OneShots.
1. Im Schnee

Zwischenakt im Schnee

Die Besuche in Hogsmeade waren immer etwas, auf das sich Seamus freute. Und selbst wenn Dolores Umbridge sich aufführte, als sei sie bereits Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, schaffte sie es doch nicht, die Schüler diesem Stück Freiheit zu berauben. Denn nicht nur sie waren froh darum, von Zeit zu Zeit aus der Schule zu kommen, selbst die Lehrer bestanden auf ihren regelmäßigen Drink in den Drei Besen. Und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass nicht einmal Filch Umbridge bei ihrem Vorhaben unterstützte, die Besuche in Hogsmeade zu streichen.

Der Schnee fiel leise vom Himmel, als Seamus diesen Samstagmorgen wach wurde. Er drehte sich einmal mehr auf die andere Seite, wobei er versuchte, die hellen Strahlen Sonnenlicht zu ignorieren, die durch die Vorhänge fielen. Nur noch ein einziges Mal wollte er zu seinem Traum zurückkehren, der so schön gewesen war, dass Seamus sich wünschte, er hätte niemals geendet. Doch ein nervtötendes Ticken hielt ihn davon ab, wieder einzuschlafen. Seamus grunzte und steckte den Kopf unter sein Kissen. Aber nachdem er es einmal wahrgenommen hatte, konnte er das Ticken, das ganz offensichtlich von seinem Wecker kam, nicht mehr ignorieren.

Just in dem Moment als Seamus beschloss, aufzustehen, da er ohnehin nicht mehr schlafen konnte, flogen die Vorhänge an seinem Himmelbett mit solcher Wucht auf, dass Seamus seine Arme nach oben riss, um sein Gesicht vor den gleißenden Sonnenstrahlen zu schützen.

„Steh auf, Schlafmütze! Hogsmeade wartet!" Dean's Stimme hallte in Seamus' Ohren wider und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er die Shilouette vor sich als seinen besten Freund erkannte. Dean trug bereits seinen Umhang und als Seamus sich im Schlafsaal umsah, bemerkte er, dass alle anderen bereits nach unten gegangen waren.

„Wie spät ist es?", Seamus gähnte und reckte sich, bevor er seine Decke zurückschlug.

„Halb zehn.", Dean grinste und verschränkte die Arme, während er sich an Seamus' Bett lehnte und darauf wartete, dass sein bester Freund sich umzog, „An deiner Stelle würde ich mich beeilen, sonst ist das Frühstück vorbei, wenn du in die Große Halle kommst."

Seamus starrte Dean nur verärgert an und zog seinen Pyjama aus, um sich ordentlich anzuziehen. Während er sich umzog, wandte Seamus Dean seinen Rücken zu, denn er wollte nicht, dass Dean sah, wie rot er dabei wurde. Zu wissen, dass Dean seinen nackten Körper anstarrte, war hart. Natürlich, in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts hatte Seamus nicht die geringsten Probleme damit gehabt, sich in Dean's Gegenwart umzuziehen oder etwa eine Decke mit ihm zu teilen. Doch bereits in ihrem dritten Jahr hatte Seamus bemerkt, dass er irgendwie anders war. Er fühlte sich mehr und mehr zu Dean hingezogen und es dauerte beinahe ein ganzes Jahr, bis er sich selbst eingestand, dass er offensichtlich in seinen besten Freund verliebt war. Und natürlich brachte er es nicht übers Herz, Dean davon zu erzählen. Er machte einfach so weiter wie immer und versuchte, so zu tun, als sei alles in Ordnung.

„Müssen wir wirklich zu diesem Treffen im Eberkopf gehen?" Seamus war nicht gerade begeistert davon, Harry Potter heute sehen zu müssen. Schon gar nicht in Hogsmeade und während seiner Freizeit. Ihn während der Schulstunden auszuhalten war defintiv mehr als genug. Doch Dean schien da ganz anderer Meinung zu sein.

„Was? Denkst du wirklich, Umbridge's Unterricht ist besser als zu lernen, wie wir uns im Ernstfall tatsächlich verteidigen können?", Dean hob eine Augenbraue. Offenbar verstand er nicht, dass Seamus nach wie vor dachte, dass Harry log. Doch Seamus schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und schwieg. Er wollte weder über Harry noch über irgendetwas, das mit ihm zu tun hatte, reden. Nicht schon vor dem Frühstück.

Als sie sich neben Neville und Lavender an den Gryffindortisch setzten, hatte Seamus das Treffen im Eberkopf und Harry Potter schon beinahe vergessen. Er griff nach etwas Speck, Würstchen und Scones, die er auf seinen Teller stapelte. Dean ließ sich neben ihn fallen, wobei er sich Toast und Marmelade nahm.

„Morgen, Leute.", sagte Neville und sah sie über seinen Tagespropheten hinweg an. Seamus ignorierte die Schlagzeilen, in denen es schon wieder um Dumbledore ging und tat so, als sei er so fröhlich wie immer.

„Morgen, Neville.", erwiderte er, „Kommst du später mit nach Hogsmeade?" Vielleicht konnte er Neville und Dean ja dazu überreden, mit ihm in den Drei Besen zu bleiben, anstatt zum Eberkopf zu gehen.

Doch noch bevor Neville Seamus' Frage beantworten konnte, wurde er von Dean unterbrochen: „Wo wir schon dabei sind... Shae...", er sah seinen besten Freund entschuldigend an, „...Ich hab Ginny Weasley versprochen, mit ihr nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Hab wohl vollkommen vergessen 's dir zu sagen..."

Seamus' Kinnlade fiel herunter und er sah Dean an, als hätte er ihn komplett betrogen.

„Ist das dein Ernst?!", meinte Seamus vielleicht ein bisschen zu laut, denn einige Mitschüler drehten ihre Köpfe in seine Richtung. Sofort senkte er seine Stimme und sah Dean ungläubig an, „Du gehst mit… mit Ginny Weasley nach Hogsmeade?"

„Naja… jah.", Dean butterte seinen Toast und Seamuns erkannte nicht ganz, eb er nun entschuldigend oder glücklich klang. Und plötzlich überkam Seamus ein ganz entsetzlicher Gedanke.

„Du meinst...", Seamus sah seinen besten Freund ernst an und vergaß sein Frühstück darüber hinaus völlig, „...wie ein Date oder so?" Die Art und Weise wie rot Dean anlief, sagte Seamus schon genug, um zu wissen, dass er die Antwort nicht hören wollte.

„Ich… Ich weiß nich genau, wenn ich ehrlich bin.", meinte Dean endlich und sah hinab auf seinen Toast, der immer noch unangetastet auf dem Teller lag. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Seamus sehen, dass Neville ebenfalls rot angelaufen war und er erinnerte sich daran, dass er es gewesen war, mit dem Ginny letztes Jahr auf dem Weihnachtsball getanzt hatte. Vielleicht stieß es nicht nur Seamus bei dem Gedanken sauer auf, dass Dean sich mit Rons Schwester verabredete.

„Was meinst du denn damit?", fragte Seamus letztendlich und biss von einem seiner Würstchen ab. Sie waren schon fast kalt.

„Sie wollt nur wissen, ob ich mit ihr zum Eberkopf geh, okay?" Sogar Dean's Ohren waren rosa. Und Seamus, der bemerkte, wie sehr es Dean auf ein Date mit Ginny abgesehen hatte, bemerkte auf einmal, wie sein Appetit sich verabschiedete. Noch nie im Leben war er so eifersüchtig gewesen!

„Gut.", motzte Seamus und sah Dean sauer an, „Dann geh mit ihr nach Hogsmeade. Wir kommen schon klar, nicht wahr, Neville?" Er sah ihn über den Tisch hinweg an und für einen Moment wirkte Neville ziemlich verwirrt, während er von Seamus zu Dean sah und zurück. Doch dann nickte er und meinte: „A-Alles klar, Seamus!"

Dean wirkte erleichtert und begann, seinen Toast zu essen. Aber Seamus konnte ihn nicht einmal ansehen und als Dean leise 'Danke, Leute.' murmelte, grunzte er nur.

Um elf Uhr verließen Seamus und Neville das Schlossportal, in warme Mäntel, lange Schals und wollene Handschuhe gehüllt. Dean war schon vor einer halben Stunde zusammen mit Ginny nach Hogsmeade verschwunden, als sie ihn am Gryffindortisch abgeholt hatte. Und weder Neville noch Seamus waren sonderlich erpicht darauf, über die beiden zu reden, während sie durch den herabfallenden Schnee liefen. Stattdessen sprachen sie über einen Aufsatz, den sie für Professor McGonagall schreiben mussten und der sich mit den neuen Erkenntnissen der Verwandlung während der Industrialisierung 1780 befasste. Doch gerade als Neville Seamus erzählte, dass Madame Pince ihm nicht erlaubt hatte, die verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek zu betreten, hörten sie eine schnarrende Stimme hinter sich und wirbelten herum.

Es war Draco Malfoy.

„Wen haben wir denn da?", feixte er und grinste böse, „Feuerfratze und Lahmarsch." Seamus griff augenblicklich nach seinem Zauberstab, doch Neville hielt ihn zurück. „Er ist es nicht wert.", flüsterte er.

Malfoy kam näher, wie immer von Crabbe und Goyle flankiert. Er hob eine Braue. „Ohh... Longbottom beschützt dich, Finnigan. Wie niedlich. Sagt bloß, wir stören euer erbärmliches Date?" Er machte eine Pause, damit Crabbe und Goyle über seinen Witz lachen konnten. Doch dann verengten sich seine Augen und er fügte zischend hinzu: „Oder plant ihr etwas… Verbotenes?"

„Den Teufel werden wir tun.", fauchte Seamus und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Malfoy sah ihn an, als überlegte er, ob er ihm glauben sollte oder nicht. Doch dann kicherte er und meinte: „Tja... sieht ganz danach aus, als wärt ihr Gryffindors doch nicht so mutig wie ihr sein solltet…." Und weg war er.

Seamus starrte Malfoy wütend hinterher, wie er im Schneegestöber verschwand, bis Neville das Wort ergriff: „Sei nicht wütend, Seamus. Wir gehen zu dem Treffen im Eberkopf und dann wir alles-"

„Ich gehe nicht hin." Seamus riss sich von Neville los und fixierte nach wie vor den Punkt, an dem Malfoy verschwunden war.

„Du... du gehst nicht?", Neville schien verwirrt, „Doch nicht… wegen Dean und Ginny?"

„Nein!" Seamus ging weiter und ließ Neville hinter sich zurück. Für keinen Preis der Welt würde er ihm erzählen, dass er mit seiner Vermutung völlig richtig lag!

„Du... du brauchst keine Angst davor zu haben, mir zu sagen, dass du mit Ginny ausgehen willst!", rief Neville, während er versuchte, mit Seamus Schritt zu halten, „Ich weiß sowieso, dass ich bei ihr niemals an erster Stelle stehen werde, Seamus, Ich bin doch nur-"

„Es geht **nicht** um Ginny!", Seamus wirbelte herum und sah Neville mit scharfen Augen an. Neville zuckte zurück und plötzlich fühlte Seamus sich schuldig, dass er ihn angeschrien hatte. „Tut mir Leid.", murmelte er und ging weiter, „Aber, weißt du... In letzter Zeit redet Dean nur noch von ihr und ich will nicht…."

„...deinen besten Freund verlieren. Ich weiß.", Neville lächelte Seamus an und folgte ihm. Den restlichen Weg nach Hogsmeade sprach keiner von beiden auch nur ein Wort.

Nachdem sie ein Butterbier in den Drei Besen getrunken hatten, verabschiedete sich Neville von Seamus, der sich immer noch weigerte, mit den anderen zum Eberkopf zu gehen. Stattdessen schlenderte er durch Hogsmeade und stöberte durch den ein oder anderen Laden. Doch schon bald war ihm auch das langweilig. Während Seamus durch die riesigen, mit Süßigkeiten gefüllten Regale des Honigtopfes schritt, zog er es in Erwägung, zurück zur Schule zu gehen. Doch noch im selben Moment zwang sein Kopf ihn, hier zu bleiben. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja, Dean auf seinem Rückweg zum Schloss abzufangen.

Seamus schlug seinen Mantelkragen hoch, verließ den Honigtopf und starrte in den grauen Himmel über ihm, der allmählich immer dunkler wurde. Wie lange bitte blieben die anderen im Eberkopf?! Genervt kickte er den Schnee auf der Straße beiseite und ging einfach weiter, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, wohin er wollte. Noch einmal in den Drei Besen aufzutauchen, war keine allzu gute Idee. Das letzte Mal, als Seamus einen Blick durch die Fenster ins Innere des Pubs geworfen hatte, hatte Malfoy in einer Ecke des Raumes gesessen und ihm schon wieder über den Weg zu laufen war nichts, was Seamus in diesem Moment sonderlich begrüßte. Stattdessen trugen ihn seine Füße durch ein Stück Wald, fort von Hogsmeade.

Seamus' Schritte wurden langsamer, je länger er auf dem schmalen, verschneiten Pfad ging, zwischen Tannen hindurch, deren Wipfel bis in den Himmel hinauf reichten. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu Dean und Ginny und sein Magen drehte sich um. Vielleicht war er jetzt, wo Dean eine Freundin hatte, mit der er reden konnte, unwichtig für ihn geworden.

Langsam trat Seamus zwischen den Bäumen hervor und auf eine helle Lichtung, von der aus man Hogsmeade gar nicht mehr sehen konnte. Frustriert lehnte er sich an einen Zaun und sah zur Heulenden Hütte hoch, die still auf einer Schneeebene ruhte. Seamus fror, doch er hatte keine Lust, zurückzugehen und sich aufzuwärmen. Er wollte alleine sein und sich selbst Leid tun.

Es wurde dunkler und dunkler. Schon bald war der Schnee so ziemlich das einzige, was in der Abenddämmerung hell leuchtete. Doch Seamus war es egal. Er murmelte ein leises „ _Lumos_!" und eine kleine Lichtkugel schwebte neben ihm in der Luft.

Seamus musste Stunden dort gestanden haben, als ihn plötzlich das Knirschen von Schritten hinter ihm dazu brachte, sich umzudrehen. Er wurde noch blasser als er es ohnehin schon war, als er erkannte, wer da vor ihm stand; keuchend und in Eile. Offensichtlich war er gerannt.

„Dean?", Seamus ließ seinen Zauberstab los, den er die ganze Zeit in seiner Hand gehalten hatte, und er fiel in den Schnee.

„Seamus!", Dean rannte die letzten paar Meter und schloss Seamus fest in seine Arme. Automatisch tat Seamus es ihm gleich und presste sein Gesicht gegen Dean's Brust. Er war warm und gemütlich und Seamus bemerkte, wie sehr er gefroren hatte.

Einige Minuten lang standen beide einfach nur im Schnee und umarmten sich, während Dean immer noch sehr schnell keuchte. Dann endlich war es Dean, der zuerst die Sprache wiederfand.

„Bei Merlin's Bart! Seamus! Wo warst du?!", er sah ihn an, sowohl besorgt als auch erleichtert, „Ich hab überall in Hogsmeade nach dir gesucht! Neville hat gesagt, er hat dich in den Drei Besen gelassen, aber da warst du nicht und... warum zum Henker bist du hier draußen bei der Heulenden Hütte?!"

Seamus schweig einen Moment lang und sah in den Schnee zu seinen Füßen, bevor er nuschelte: „Ich... wollte alleine sein."

„Was?! Warum?!" Dean sah Seamus verwirrt an und ließ ihn los. Er schien völlig überrumpelt von Seamus' Worten. Dann, nach einer Weile, während der Dean das Gesicht seines besten Freundes eindringlich gemustert hatte, fragte er: „Bist du sauer auf mich?"

Seamus musste sich räuspern, bevor er weiterreden konnte. Was auch immer er jetzt sagte... Dean würde ziemlich sicher über sein Geheimnis Bescheid wissen, wenn sie sich auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts machten. Doch irgendetwas musste er sagen.

„Nein... also... jah... vielleicht. Irgendwie.", Seamus sah Dean immer noch nicht an, während er sprach, sondern betrachtete stattdessen einen besonders schmutzigen Fleck Schnee am Boden.

„Wie meinst du das...?", Dean sah Seamus nach wie vor verwirrt an und weil Seamus nicht antwortete, riet er ins Blaue hinein, „Du bist nicht… eifersüchtig, oder?"

Seamus wurde sofort rot. Woher konnte er es wissen? Woher zum Teufel konnte er es wissen?!

„Bin... Bin ich nicht!" Jetzt sah er direkt in Dean's Gesicht und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Dean ihm nicht glaubte. Denn er grinste augenblicklich.

„Bist du wohl." Siegessicher hob er eine Augenbraue und machte einen Schritt auf Seamus zu.

„Nein, bin ich nicht!", Seamus wich zurück und stieß gegen den Zaun in seinem Rücken.

„Und wie." Dean lächelte, während er diese Worte aussprach und schob seine Hände tief in die Taschen seiner Jacke. „Du bist eifersüchtig, weil ich zusammen mit Ginny nach Hogsmeade gegangen bin." Seamus konnte förmlich _spüren_ , dass er immer röter wurde, während Dean sprach.

„Bist du ja auch, nicht wahr?", meinte er und sah Dean anklagend an. Dean seufzte, dann antwortete er.

„Jah, bin ich. Aber um ehrlich zu sein... wollte Ginny nur unter vier Augen mit mir reden, um mir zu sagen... dass sie auf Harry steht."

Nach diesen Worten riss Seamus seine Augen auf. Dean macht Witze! Ginny konnte doch nicht... oder konnte sie?

„Also... datest du sie nicht mehr?"

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab ich nie, glaub ich." Die Leichtigkeit in Dean's Stimme kam Seamus mehr als nur spanisch vor und er hob eine Braue.

„Du wirkst aber nicht gerade... enttäuscht." Er benutzte das letzte Wort sehr vorsichtig, nur für den Fall, dass Dean simulierte. Doch anstatt zu antworten, sah Dean hinauf zum sternenklaren Himmel und sagte überhaupt nichts. Nervös wandte Seamus seinen Blick ebenfalls gen Himmel. Sein Herz pochte so laute, dass Dean es sicherlich hören konnte. Doch Dean schwieg einige Minuten lang, bevor er erneut zu reden begann.

„Weißt du, Shae... Ich hab kapiert, dass was auch immer ich für Ginny gefühlt hab... naja, fühle... keine Liebe sein kann. Vielleicht... vielleicht bin ich einfach nur in sie verknallt, weißt du? Ich mein, sie is cool und hübsch, aber….", Dean's Stimme brach ab und Seamus wandte sich zu ihm. Sie sahen sich an und Seamus glaubte, in Dean's Gesicht ebenfalls einen Hauch Rosa zu sehen, aber er war sich kein bisschen sicher. „Shae…."

Dean's Worte ließen Seamus schaudern und als er bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr reden konnte, nickte er einfach.

„Shae... Ich glaub... Ich glaub, du bist mir viel wichtiger, als ich bisher gedacht hab.", er wandte sein Gesicht ab und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, „Ich... Ich glaub, Ich... liebe dich vielleicht."

Seamus' Herz setzte ein paar Sekunden aus. Sein Hirn wurde zu etwas, das ganz gut mit dem matschigen Schnee am Boden zu vergleichen war und sein Herzschlag donnerte ihm in den Ohren. Und dann reagierte er auf die einzige Art und Weise, die ihm in seinen durcheinander gebrachten Sinn kam.

„Du… du dämlicher Troll!" Er umfasste Dean's Gesicht mit seiner Hand und drehte es zu sich, sodass sie sich direkt in die Augen sahen. Und dann lehnte er sich einfach nach vorne, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten.


	2. Wahrsagen

Wahrsagen

Dean war noch nie ein sonderlich großer Fan der Wahrsagen-Stunden gewesen. Manchmal wunderte er sich, weshalb er sich in der dritten Klasse dazu entschlossen hatte, das Fach überhaupt zu belegen. Bisher hatte es lediglich aus dämlichem Geschwafel über den Tod und andere unerfreuliche Ereignisse bestanden. Wenn es nach Professor Trelawney ginge, müsste die Welt jeden Moment in sich zusammen brechen. Und wahrscheinlich lag sie damit gar nicht einmal so falsch, wenn man bedachte, dass ‚Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf' zurück war… doch verglichen mit Trelawneys haarsträubenden Weissagungen, wirkte Voldemort wie eine geradezu angenehme Alternative.

„Sag mal, Dean..." Seamus unterbrach Deans Gedankengänge, während er die Treppen hinter ihm hinaufkeuchte. „…Dean, hast du dieses… dieses blöde… Traumtagebuch gemacht?"

Dean hielt inne und wartete darauf, dass Seamus ihn einholte, bevor er antwortete: „Naja… so halb."

„Wie meinst du das? So halb?", fragte Seamus und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand, um seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Warum nochmal konnte Trelawney anstelle ihres stickigen Turmkämmerchens kein normales Klassenzimmer benutzen?

Dean begann nervös mit seinem Ohrring zu spielen und plötzlich fühlten sich seine Wangen ziemlich warm an. Doch Seamus anzusehen, der immer noch nach Atem rang, machte ihn einfach unruhig. Vielleicht war es besser, ihn nicht zu lange anzustarren. Stattdessen sah Dean auf seine Schnürsenkel hinab und murmelte: „Erzähl mir nicht, dass du dich an all deine Träume erinnern kannst."

„Sicher nicht.", kicherte Seamus und begann erneut, die Treppen hochzusteigen, „Ich will doch nicht, dass Trelawney alle meine Träume in- und auswendig kennt. Oder noch schlimmer: Umbridge!" Dean schnaubte und folgte Seamus die Treppen hinauf. Nein. Nichts auf der Welt würde ihn dazu bringen, jeden verdammten Traum aufzuschreiben, den er hatte. Besonders nicht die in letzter Zeit. Während er die Treppen hinauf stieg, wanderten Deans Gedanken wieder ab und er hörte Seamus gar nicht zu, der ihm gerade von dem bescheuerten Traum erzählte, den er vor ein paar Tagen gehabt hatte. Nein… Dean dachte über seine eigenen Träume nach. Die, an die er sich tatsächlich erinnerte, aber zu viel Angst hatte, sie aufzuschreiben. Zur Hölle, er mochte nicht einmal daran denken, über sie reden zu müssen! Denn ausnahmslos alle handelten von Seamus. Und nur Seamus. Seine dunkelgrünen Augen, seine weichen, rotblonden Haare, seine leichte Stupsnase, seine raue Stimme und sein verdammt heißer Akzent. Sein blasser, von Sommersprossen übersäter Körper. Wie er ihn berührte, ihn küsste, unter ihm lag und- **KRACH!**

Einen Moment lang sah Dean nicht mehr als Sternchen. Er taumelte und hielt sich an dem einzigen Ding in Reichweite fest. Es war eine Leiter. Dean schüttelte seinen Kopf, bis er wieder klar denken konnte und sah dann die Sprossen vor sich hinauf. Es war der Eingang zum Wahrsagen Klassenzimmer und offensichtlich war Dean direkt dagegen gerannt.

„Lad, was tust du da?", fragte Seamus, der die Leiter schon zur Hälfte hoch geklettert war.

„Nichts.", murmelte Dean und folgte ihm mit tiefroten Wangen. Seamus zu erzählen, dass er der Grund für Deans mentale Abwesenheit gewesen war, war keine gute Idee. Nicht im Geringsten.

In Professor Trelawneys Klassenzimmer war es wie immer unerträglich stickig und heiß. Und Dean, der sich seine Stirn immer noch dort rieb, wo er gegen die Leiter gekracht war, war sich sicher, hier drinnen Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen. Also packte er Seamus' Arm und bugsierte ihn zu einem kleinen Tisch neben einem Fenster, das mit mehr als nur einem Vorhang verhüllt war. „Lass uns hier hinsetzen.", beschloss Dean und ließ sich auf eines von Trelawneys abscheulichen senfgelben, mit Troddeln besetzten Sitzkissen fallen, „Vielleicht macht sich Umbridge nicht die Mühe, bis hier nach oben zu klettern."

„Punkt für dich.", seufzte Seamus, während er sich auf ein Sitzkissen neben Dean sinken ließ (ein lila-farbenes). Er zog ein Heft hervor, das aussah, als hätte Seamus es in seine Tasche gezwängt, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, wie sehr es darin zerquetscht wurde und ließ es auf den niedrigen Tisch vor ihnen fallen. Dann schob er seine Tasche nach vorn zu seinen Füßen und lehnte sich nach hinten gegen die Wand. „Mann… es ist hier drinnen viel zu heiß." Seamus schloss die Augen und griff nach seiner Krawatte, um sie zu lockern.

„J-Jah." Dean sah hastig weg, rot wie eine Ampel und zog ‚Das Traum-Orakel' sowie sein eigenes Traumtagebuch aus der Tasche. Hier oben in diesem schwülen, kleinen Raum war es wohl nicht allzu intelligent, Seamus anzusehen, der ganz danach aussah, als würde er…

„Hrm-Hrm."

Dean sah auf und Seamus tat es ihm gleich. Doch obwohl sie wussten, von wem das Geräusch stammte, brauchten sie eine Weile, um Dolores Umbridge in der Mitte des Raumes ausfindig zu machen. Sie musterte die Schüler, die in einem Halbkreis auf verschieden hohen Anhöhen im Klassenzimmer saßen. Dean grinste und schubste Seamus mit einem Ellenbogen.

„Glaubst du, sie sieht nach, ob jemand fehlt, oder hat sie Angst vor der gewaltigen Menge an Scharlatanerie hier drinnen?"

„Ich hoffe, sie hat Angst.", kicherte Seamus, doch Dean konnte in seiner Stimme hören, dass er seine eigenen Worte bezweifelte. Er sah die Sitzebenen hinab auf Umbridge, die jetzt Neville darüber ausquetschte, weshalb Trelawney sich verspätete. Neville stammelte nur irgendetwas Unverständliches und Umbridge sah ihn einfach nur an, als könne er nicht einmal bis drei zählen, dann machte sie einige Notizen auf ihrem Klemmbrett und begann, im Klassenzimmer herumzugehen.

„Ich hasse sie wirklich.", zischte Dean und öffnete sein Buch, nur, damit er etwas zu tun hatte.

„Jah.", Seamus sah wütend zu Umbridge, die jetzt damit begonnen hatte, alle zehn Sekunden auf ihre Uhr zu sehen, „Neville fertig zu machen, ist unfair."

Dean wollte beinahe einen Kommentar einwerfen, in dem es um Harry ging, der Neville mit Sicherheit in Schutz nehmen und Umbridge erneut anschreien würde, doch über Harry zu reden war zurzeit ein No-Go in Seamus' Anwesenheit. Also las er schweigend weiter und war heilfroh, als Trelawney endlich auftauchte. Sie sah nicht gerade gesund aus und wirkte verängstigt neben Umbridge. Und Dean wunderte sich darüber nicht einmal.

Nachdem Umbridge Trelawney mit einigen ziemlich fiesen Fragen darüber, wo sie gewesen war, gelöchert hatte, die Trelawney nur stotternd und hastig beantworten konnte, begann die Stunde. Seamus seufzte und öffnete sein Traumtagebuch, nur um seinen Kopf darauf fallen zu lassen.

„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen!" Trelawney versuchte, sicher zu klingen, doch die gesamte Klasse wusste, wie viel Angst sie vor Umbridge hatte, die erneut durchs Klassenzimmer schlich. „Ihr habt nun Zeit um die Träume eures Partners zu lesen… Versucht, einen Sinn dafür zu erlangen, sie zu interpretieren, und zu _sehen_ , was eurem Gegenüber… bevor steht!"

„Sie könnte aufhören rumzulabern und uns diesen Blödsinn anfangen lassen.", murrte Dean und zog Seamus das Heft unter dem Kopf weg. Seamus sah genervt auf, sagte aber nichts. Er griff nur nach seinem eigenen Traumdeutungs-Buch und ließ seinen Kopf jetzt nicht mehr auf das Heft, sondern darauf fallen.

„Sag mir, wenn du fertig bist, Dean.", gähnte er und Dean musste gegen den inneren Drang ankämpfen, durch Seamus' Haar zu streichen, das in den dünnen Strahlen Licht, die durch die Vorhänge hereinfielen, rot glühten. Stattdessen begann er tatsächlich, in dem Traumtagebuch seines besten Freundes zu lesen.

Es war nicht einfach, Seamus' Geschmiere in dem Heft zu entziffern, während die Luft im Klassenzimmer scheinbar immer dichter und dichter wurde. Doch nach einigen Minuten hatte Dean es geschafft, den ersten Traum durchzulesen, der darin bestand, dass Seamus einen Schwan fütterte, der wegflog, als er über eine rote Schlange stolperte und in einen riesigen Haufen Süßigkeiten fiel. Dean seufzte und zog ‚Das Traum-Orakel' näher heran. Schlimm genug, dass Seamus' Traum kompletter Schwachsinn war, ihn zu interpretieren, war einfach… bescheuert.

„Welche Farbe hatte dein Schwan?", fragte Dean emotionslos und blätterte die Seiten durch, in deren oberer Ecke ein ‚S' prangte.

„Weiß.", grunzte Seamus, der offensichtlich schon wieder halb eingeschlafen war. Dean schlug die Bedeutung nach und zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du wirst… einen treuen Partner finden. Oder einen Freund. Nein! Einen Partner. Weil der Schwan fliegt." Während er sprach, spürte Dean, wie sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. Würde jemand kommen und ihm Seamus wegnehmen? Er konnte nicht…!

„Bist du sicher?" Seamus sah auf und griff nach Deans Notizen.

„Es steht hier." Dean deutete auf das Buch und fuhr mit der Interpretation fort. „Du fällst… das bedeutet Intrigen oder Gerüchte. Dann die Süßigkeiten… haben was mit dem zu tun, das du haben willst. Und die rote Schlange-" Dean stockte und wurde rot.

„Was? Was ist mit der Schlange?" Alarmiert ließ Seamus das Heft auf seinen Schoß fallen und nahm Dean das Buch weg, um selbst die Interpretation zu lesen. Er wurde ebenfalls rot.

Genau genommen standen nur zwei Wörter hinter ‚rote Schlange'. Doch sie waren genug, um Dean und Seamus schaudern zu lassen. Manche Dinge durften einfach nicht in den Schulbüchern fünfzehnjähriger Teenager stehen.

 _Zumindest nicht, wenn sie ihren besten Freund anziehend finden._

Seamus ließ Deans Buch auf den Tisch sinken und starrte es einige Sekunden lang an. Und Dean warf ebenfalls noch einmal einen Blick auf die Worte, die dort so unschuldig geschrieben standen, dass er noch nicht einmal darüber lachen konnte.

„ _Rote Schlange: Sexuelles Verlangen_

 _Obwohl Schlangen generell als ein Symbol der Sexualität interpretiert werden müssen, haben rote Schlangen in Träumen eine weit intensivere Bedeutung für den Träumer. Sie zeigen Personen ihr innerstes Verlangen und führen sie normalerweise zu einer Person, die sie zutiefst begehren._

 _Falls Sexfantasien oder Sexspielzeuge involviert sind, schlagen Sie bitte auf Seite 165 ff oder 171 nach."_

Dean schluckte und traute sich endlich wieder, zu sprechen, auch wenn er Angst vor Seamus' Antwort hatte. Vorausgesetzt, dass er überhaupt antworten würde. „Also… Sexuelles Verlangen, hm?" Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass Seamus' Wangen noch röter glühten.

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass ich hier der einzige mit so Träumen bin...", Seamus sah Dean nicht an. Stattdessen fokussierte er seinen Blick auf seine zitternden Hände, die immer noch das Traumdeutungs-Buch umklammert hielten.

„Um ehrlich zu sein… konnte ja keiner wissen, dass...", begann Dean, stockte aber.

„Ich weiß.", murmelte Seamus, „Es ist nur ne Schlange." Er sah auf und direkt in Deans Augen. Für weniger als eine Sekunde dachte Dean, eine Art Flehen in Seamus' Augen zu sehen, doch dieser Hauch verschwand, kaum dass er aufgetaucht war. „Aber ich kann seine Bedeutung auch schlecht leugnen."

„Also… stimmt es?"

„Ich schätze.", Seamus sah wieder das Buch an und warf dann einen Blick durch den Raum, auf die anderen Schüler, die die Träume ihrer Partner interpretierten. Dann, endlich, begann er wieder zu sprechen, jedoch mit gesenkter Stimme, die Dean kaum verstand. „Weißt du, Dean… Ich… Ich hab eigentlich gar nicht meinen ganzen Traum in das… emm… Heft geschrieben. Nur, falls..."

„Was ist es?"

Seamus schwieg für einen Moment, dann meinte er: „Später. Ich will nicht, dass es jeder weiß."

Dean verstand und nickte. Vielleicht war es besser, hierüber unter vier Augen zu sprechen.

Normalerweise wären Dean und Seamus nach Wahrsagen und Geschichte der Magie zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle gegangen. Heute jedoch bugsierte Seamus Dean aus dem Schloss und über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Eine ganze Zeit lang gingen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander her, doch letztendlich hielt Dean die Stille zwischen ihnen nicht mehr aus.

„Also… was wolltest du mir erzählen… wegen Wahrsagen?" Er sah auf Seamus hinab, der Blätter von einem Busch pflückte, an dem sie vorbeigingen. Sein rotblondes Haar schimmerte golden in der Mittagssonne und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag musste Dean dem Gedanken widerstehen, mit seiner Hand hindurch zu fahren.

„Ich hab nicht meinen ganzen Traum in das Heft geschrieben."  
„Weiß ich.", Dean sah seinen Freund verwirrt an, „Das hast du mir schon erzählt."

„Ich… Ich hab das Ende ausgelassen.", nuschelte Seamus und blieb stehen.

„Welches Ende?" Dean hielt ebenfalls an. Er fing Seamus' Blick auf und schob die Hände in seine Taschen. Obwohl es endlich richtig Frühling geworden war, war es immer noch ziemlich kühl draußen.

Seamus starrte Dean einen Moment lang an. Er sah aus, als wüsste er nicht, ob er so handeln sollte, wie er wollte oder nicht. Seine Finger spielten mit den Blättern in seinen Händen und seine Ohren liefen rot an. Doch nach einer Weile verringerte er den Abstand zwischen sich und Dean, bis ihre Gesichter sich beinahe berührten. Zumindest hätten sie das getan, wenn Seamus ein Stück größer gewesen wäre. Dean bemerkte plötzlich, dass sein Herz wie verrückt hämmerte und er vergrub seine Hände nur noch tiefer in den Taschen.

Gefühlte Jahrhunderte später sah Seamus auf und in Deans Augen, bevor er anfing zu reden.

„Naja, weißt du… so… emm.. so ne Art Ende." Mit glühenden Wangen stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und presste einfach seine Lippen gegen die Deans.

Deans Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und für einen Moment lang vergaß er alles um sich herum. Nichts hier war mehr wichtig. Nur Seamus, der bei ihm war, ihn _küsste_. Etwas in Dean schien Feuer zu fangen und Wärme breitete sich in seinem gesamten Körper aus. Er schloss die Augen, nur für einen kurzen Moment, bis Seamus den Kuss abbrach.

Sie sahen einander an, mit glühend roten Gesichtern und keiner von ihnen wagte es, auch nur ein Wort auszusprechen. Dann drehte sich Seamus um und murmelte: „Wir sollten besser in die Große Halle zurückgehen… vielleicht ist das Essen noch nicht vorbei." Und ohne auf Deans Antwort zu warten, begann er, über die Ländereien zu laufen, zurück zum Schloss.

Dean sah ihm nach und ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Er brauchte eine Weile, um ganz zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war, doch dann rannte auch er zur Schule zurück. Gerade fühlte er sich so verdammt frei und erleichtert, dass es ihm beinahe vorkam, als würde er fliegen. Und während er Seamus zurück zu den Toren von Hogwarts jagte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass Wahrsagen alles in allem doch gar nicht so schlecht war.


End file.
